


Lady Noire

by Konochuu



Series: Ladrien June 2020 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Kwami Swap, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lady Noire - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konochuu/pseuds/Konochuu
Summary: "Why green though?" He couldn't help but ask. He'd wondered why ever since he first saw her with his miraculous.She blinked."Your eyes," he clarified.•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•❤️Day 9 of Ladrien June~ 💚
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladrien June 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777759
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Lady Noire

**Author's Note:**

> [P1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615316#main) | [P2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760672) | **P3** | [P4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472737)

It was Ladybug's idea; not that he needed convincing. She said it'd be good for training. Help them become better heros. Good for emergencies too.

But it was mostly out of paranoia. After her identity had been revealed she thought it best to swap, to keep Hawkmoth off his game.

It was nice having Tikki around. Her positive encouragement made things bearable at home, but he missed Plagg.

Adrien never thought he'd miss the smell of camembert cheese, but getting Tikki macaroons gave him and Tikki an easy excuse to see Marinette.

Adrien leaned back in his chair and glanced at Tikki as she munched on the macaroon he'd bought her earlier. "Do you think I should have told her?"

Tikki paused in her chewing, then swallowed. "She decided she wasn't ready when you offered. She was really stressed about it so…"

Adrien rested his arms on his desk. "I just don't want her to be mad when she finds out,"

Tikki smiled at him. "Don't worry, Adrien. You let her choose, I know she really appreciated it,"

Adrien blushed. He opened his mouth, but Tikki suddenly flew towards his shelf and settled behind his trophy.

_ Tap tap tap. _

Adrien whipped around and saw Lady Noire balanced on her pole outside his window. Adrien slid the window open and she leapt in gracefully.

"I'm sorry we haven't been able to talk since… that happened," she started.

"That's okay. This new look suits you,"

"O-o-oh yeah?" She chuckled and tugged on her braid. "I  – it's a precautionary measure. You know, keep Tawkmoth on his hoes  – I-I mean! K-keep – "

He laughed. "I get it. That's a smart plan,"

Her cheeks turned red.

"Why green though?" He couldn't help but ask. He'd wondered why ever since he first saw her with his miraculous.

She blinked.

"Your eyes," he clarified.

"Oh!" She thought about it. "Well, supposedly the suit is whatever you want deep down, but I hadn't had time to really think about it… I guess it's to match Chat Noir?"

He bit back a grin. "So you… you two are close?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I mean, we're partners! And he's the best partner I could ever ask for! But that's all we are! Partners. Colleagues. Friends."

"Best friends?"

"Yeah,"

He squealed in his mind.

"But, don't tell Alya,"

"I'd never," he said.

She giggled, then quieted down. "So…"

"I won't tell anyone," he said at once.

"I know…" she smiled softly. "But, it's – it's dangerous for you to know, Adrien..." She held herself and turned away from him. "I shouldn't have even come here  – not like  _ this.  _ I just knew your father wouldn't let me in otherwise, but… but if Hawkmoth finds out he could seriously hurt you! And  – and I-I don't know what I'd do if –"

Adrien grasped her shoulders and gently turned her towards him. "Lady–  _ Marinette.  _ Calm down, okay? I know this isn't… ideal, but we'll deal with this together," he smiled. "A-and Chat Noir! We can all work through this. Together. The three of us."

She smiled up at him. A low humming sound tickled his ears. He couldn't place it until–

"I-I-I!" She exclaimed and jumped away from him.

Adrien's hands hung in the air where they'd previously held her shoulders.

_ Purring. She was….  _ **_Purring._ **

"I'd better get going! Can't risk anyone seeing me here after all." She chuckled nervously and clambered out the window. "I'll – I'll see you at school!" 

Adrien watched her leave. Tikki hovered over his shoulder.

"Tikki, am I… am I the other guy?"

Tikki smiled and shook her head as Adrien slowly grinned.

"The other guy is me!"


End file.
